


Six Times

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Joan Ferguson perved on CCTV and the 1 time Vera got her own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times

The First Time:

Joan Ferguson often used the CCTV to keep an eye on what was happening in the prison. Her attention was fixed on the way that Vera walked, she was a small, slim girl with a good heart and yet... she was growing far more confident. She had changed a lot since Joan came and yet, there was still something soft and sweet in the way Vera handled both the staff she considered colleagues and her friends. Joan was smiling as she watched Vera work, the girl was quiet and hard-working. She often seemed happiest when she was working. 

The Second Time:

The second time that Joan decided to watch over Vera was when the girl was alone, working in the strip-search room. Linda Miles usually worked with her but this time she was working with a new girl and Joan, if she was completely honest, was worried. The girls could be off with Joan, it didn't matter to her and she was able to keep a lid on it, but when the girls caused Vera trouble she had a little more trouble keeping it from bubbling over. This time Joan was happy to see that the women complied. Some grumbled, that much she could tell by the change in Vera's posture and yet, Joan was pleased to see that Vera was able to shut it off. 

The Third Time:

The third time that Joan watched Vera on CCTV the woman was filling out forms and working on the front desk. Most of the time that Vera worked on the front desk Linda was often set to work with her. Much as it was planned, Vera had not really known why. Joan had been happy to know that Vera was safe, and one way she made it work was by setting it so that Vera and Linda worked together. Of course, that had changed lately and Linda often chose to pull out, switch shifts and try to avoid Vera. Clearly the argument they had been involved in had changed things. Vera was working alone again, although she seemed able to cope. Joan had been sad to see Vera and Linda argue but then, once Fletch was out the way she would see what she could do to fix things. 

The Fourth Time:

The fourth time that Joan watched the CCTV she had used to keep track of what was going on with Vera. Vera was alone but this time she was working in an office, shut away from the prisoners, but open to where Linda and the other staff could get to. Vera had been focused on her work and yet, as Joan watched, she was aware that each time she watched, Vera was very much alone and had no real need to be shut out of things. Vera had taken herself off to work, she could have worked in the staff area. As Joan watched Vera had yawned and stretched. 

The Fifth Time:

The fifth time that Joan had watched Vera on the CCTV she was watching the girl keep the showers tidy. One of the women had come in and Vera had noticeably moved back and away from the woman. Joan had sat up, attentive instantly. The woman had said something and walked away. Vera had been noticeably shaking as she moved to pat her hair back into the bun again, her focus fixed solely on what she needed to do. Joan had smiled as she moved to turn the CCTV off in the shower area, keeping tabs on Vera even as she walked away toward her work. 

The One Time That Vera Got Her Own Back:

After months of Joan being the governor of Wentworth Vera had begun to realise where the CCTV cameras were and when they were watching her more than anyone else. She also knew that Joan was the one keeping a watch on her, although she didn't much mind. She had known that she could tease Joan if she chose the right way, although this time she knew that she needed to keep a watch on where she chose and that she needed to avoid dragging other people into the mix. After a while she had known that she could use the showers. She had chosen the right way to do things, her smile soft as she held up the note that read simply 'I know you can see this'. She had set it aside as she moved away, she had already locked the door to the shower room behind her and now she focused herself on what she needed to do. She had moved to undress herself, determined to make Joan squirm.


End file.
